1. Technical Field
This invention relates to outdoor throwing games and, more particularly, to a pitching game system and associated method for providing users with a fun and exciting game in which users throw projectiles at a target to score points.
2. Prior Art
For many Americans the spring and summer months are designated for being outdoors with friends and family at picnics, barbecues or family reunions. At many family reunions you will find people participating in many types of games such as horseshoes, Frisbee, softball or even flag football. These games are fun and encourage spirited competition. Traditional sports activities typically require a high level of physical involvement in less than safe environments. A result is that those with physical limitations are largely excluded. In addition, since each sport generally is directed towards people of a particular age group, no one sports activity appears to have a common element for people of all ages.
Accordingly, a need remains for a system in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a pitching game system that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, versatile in its applications, and designed for providing a user with an enjoyable game that can be played by users of all physical varieties at the same time.